Most older aircraft brake systems utilize direct cable or hydraulic brake actuation architectures. Such cable and hydraulic control systems may suffer from weight, performance, or reliability issues. Many of these issues have been improved upon by using electrically actuated and controlled aircraft brake systems. Electrically actuated and controlled brake systems are colloquially referred to as “brake by wire” systems. Like their hydraulic counterparts, electric brake systems for aircraft may include a parking brake feature that can be activated to prevent aircraft from rolling when parked. A parking brake mechanism in an aircraft electric brake system may be electrically controlled and commanded in a manner that is integrated with the primary command/control logic of the electric brake system. It is desirable to control the parking brake mechanism in an electric brake system in a manner that is easy for pilots to learn and is intuitive in view of the familiar protocols used in connection with traditional hydraulic brake systems.